


Precinct

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt) so when barry is at the precinct when he gets struck by lightning, what if len was there because there was evidence of him being at a robbery and he was going to destroy it. So he is hiding in the dark corner waiting for this annoying kid to leave when the scientist gets struck by lightning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precinct

He never really intended to be there that night, but Len had gotten wind that the CCPD had some sort of evidence against him in the CSI department. He had to go during work hours if he wanted to get the evidence back in time. Len had waited until the kid (aren’t there child labor laws?) had left before he broke in. 

 

Len had been told that they had a DNA sample from one of his most recent heists, so he searched the tables, cabinets, and drawers before finding them in the freezer (how was he supposed to know where they were?) conveniently labeled “Leonard Snart”. 

 

He was about to grab it before he heard someone opening the door. Len considered his options, no time to go back out the window, he wasn’t quiet enough to slip behind whoever was coming in and then make it through the room full of police officers, so his only option was hiding. 

 

Hiding places were minimal. Too many open spaces. He quickly slid into the nearest corner and crouched as low as he could. It had been the kid at the door. Luckily for Len, he seemed distracted and tired. 

 

The CSI flicked the TV on and turned to the news channel, that was broadcasting the turning on of the particle accelerator. The reporter was talking about how the accelerator successfully turned in there were no problems as of yet. 

 

The kid signed at the growing rainstorm and walked across the room to close the skylight all the way (A/N: is that what that was?). The woman on the TV was now talking frantically as alarms started blaring. Protesters and supporters alike scrambled from the scene.

 

Len jumped slightly when a loud explosion torn his attention from the tv to outside the window. Where the particle accelerator once was, there was now a great mushroom cloud. The CSI was staring in wonder. Len could see the shock wave rushing toward them. 

 

The emotions in the kids face shifted from wonder to fear as all sorts of liquids and chemicals started floating in the air, as if in slow motion. Len had seen a lot of things. This was a first. 

 

Both Len and the CSI looked up out of the skylight after hearing a crackle of lightning. A split second later, lightning came crashing in the through the roof and stuck the kid, sending him and a full shelf flying backwards, narrowly missing Len.

 

Just his luck. Len was just trying to simply destroy evidence, but now he had a possibly dead kid on his hands. Surely someone heard that? Surely he could leave? He listened for a few minutes. No one. Well he couldn’t just leave the kid, could he? He had to get someone’s attention. 

 

He stood from his scrunched up position in the corner and looked around for something big enough. He grabbed a rather hefty looking tub of… something that laid untouched on the ground. Len lifted it off the ground and flung it as hard as he could against the wall. Surely that was loud enough. 

 

Len heard a few shouts from below and quickly rushed to the window after hearing footsteps rushing up the stairs.


End file.
